Surprises
by waitin4myEdward
Summary: edward finds bella irrestible yet again and this time, neither of them control their desires...
1. Chapter 1

(This scene takes place right after Gustavo and Kaure leave the house on Isle Esme after cleaning the room full of feathers. Bella and Edward have just finished watching a cheesy DVD.)

_"Do you want to swim with the dolphins this afternoon - burn off the calories?" he asked._

_"Maybe later. I had another idea for burning calories."_

_"And what was that?"_

_"Well, there's an awful lot of headboard left…"_

_But I didn't finish. He'd already swept me up into his arms, and his lips silenced mine as he carried me with inhuman speed to the blue room._

There was no need for _seduction_ this time. I still couldn't believe the effect I had on such a perfect being. The way he seemed to know my every move, even though, luckily, he couldn't read my mind. We were truly meant to be together. If nothing else, this island had proved that much to me.

I stoked his perfect pale face with my human fingers as he kissed me. The sun shining on his cheeks making him glow. His jaw so defined yet gentle. His eyes closed in concentration. His arms wrapped around me. His soft skin rubbing against mine as he loosened my lips with his desire. I could taste his sweet love for me.

My pulse started to race through veins. I gasped for air as he gently laid me down on the silky sheets of the blue bed. If only I didn't have to breathe so often. One more perk to add to the extending list of vampire traits.

For some reason, he started to chuckle. His bell like laughs filling the small space between our lips. Instinctively, I thought I had done something wrong.

"What did I do wrong _this _time?"

He whispered into my ear just soft enough for me to hear "My love, how many times do I have to tell you? You are perfect and beautiful in every way." He kissed my neck with the tender touch only he could master.

His lips began to move slowly. Back and forth, he gently caressed my jaw from the corner of my mouth to my ear until I became completely entranced. Enjoying every motion of his mouth on my face.

His hands, tangled in my hair, slowly moved down my back. A shiver of longing crawled down my spine as his hands grasped at my waist to pull himself closer to me. Then he found my lips and I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster tasting the sparks on his tongue.

He let himself loose control. His love washing away any fears. How much I treasured the moments when he relinquished his power. His mouth moving in harmony with mine, with just as much desire. He groaned with delight as I tightened my grip on his neck.

Edward breathed out into my mouth as I breathed in. The taste of his sweet, intoxicating breath made it almost impossible to think straight. All I could focus on was how much I wanted him.

I pulled him down to the bed while his tongue lavishly moved against my lips. He responded with such fervor, letting his body succumb to me, that I knew all his self control was gone.

Being careful not to crush me, he pulled me on top of him with such speed that it took me a second to realize that his chest was under mine.

The way his muscles seemed to melt together into such a miraculous shape. He was so perfect. _My_ Edward. Surrendering to me against his better judgment. Maybe I was getting to him after all, practice does make perfect.

I could hear my pulse pounding in my ears as his lips moved gracefully from mine, down to my throat and back, where he continued to kiss me in a way that should have been illegal.

Suddenly, he chuckled again.

"_What's so funny?_" I asked as I reluctantly took my lips from his. He was getting pleasure out of my annoyance and I could tell. I hated it when he did this to me.

He smiled his crooked smile.

"Your heart." He said it so lovingly that any sliver of irritation melted away in that one moment.

I looked into his beautiful, deep eyes and saw the light reflecting his burning lust for me. He suddenly grabbed hold of me with the passion and desire that I recognized from the first night we spent on this island.

My breathing came in sudden, short bursts as his lips effectively crushed mine in his effort to have me, _all_ of me.

As my hands tightened my hold on his hair, his hands moved down to my deep blue camisole, which he pulled off of me with ease.

I let go of him as I shuddered with desire.

He had never put his shirt back on this morning, so my hands went straight to his khaki pants. Feeling each defined muscle on the way down, I stroked every smooth yet strong part of his chest.

I had trouble undoing his pants button. I fiddled with it, but I couldn't get it undone. Leave it to me to take such a perfect moment and ruin it. The usual klutzy Bella that he somehow wanted more than anything else.

He took his hands and pulled my chin up so that his lips once again found mine as he effortlessly removed his khakis smiling that crooked smile of his.

His body never ceased to amaze me. I thought his chest was perfection, but the rest of him went far beyond flawless.

Edward's hands returned to my hair and then continued down to my shoulders. Massaging me with his cold tender fingers. Then, he explored my naked chest.

Exhilarated as he fondled my breasts in his hands, I removed my silky shorts.

His lips made a journey from my mouth to my chest. Each kiss unique, yet never faltering. If it was possible, his kisses were getting more and more desperate. I could tell that this pre-game show wasn't going to last much longer.

Our naked bodies intertwined on the blue silk. His legs wrapped around me. My hands tangled in his perfectly tossled hair. His tongue dancing with mine.

He moaned with expectation as my body was about to become one with his.

His breathing started to become as labored as mine. He pulled is lips away from me as he whispered so lovingly in my ear, "Bella, I love you more than anything."

He kissed my neck right below my ear as I barely whispered back, "I know."

His hands moved back to my chest and then down to my waist.

I gasped with pleasure as our bodies finally linked together in every way possible.

* * *

**Do you all think I should write the graphic stuff next or just leave it to your imaginations??**

**respond and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with Edward's wonderful, sweet breath in my ear. I could feel his cold, hard, naked body pressed against mine. The contours of his chest moving in harmony with my breathing. I pretended like I wasn't awake yet. I knew he wasn't buying it, but I wanted to savor every moment I had with him. I could feel him smile into my hair right before he kissed me and whispered, "Good afternoon love."

I had no concept of time when we were on this island, so the fact that it was already afternoon didn't faze me. I smiled back without opening my eyes trying to enjoy the intoxication of his voice. He dazzled me even when I wasn't looking at him!

I turned around to face him. I found myself looking into his deep dazzling eyes. They were so _beautiful_. I stared and tried to comprehend his perfection.

Edward smiled that perfect crooked smile and brushed his tender fingers across my cheek. I leaned into him, enjoying his strong yet delicate hand.

"You were sleeping for a while love. I must have really tired you out." Edward chuckled quietly to himself.

"Ya, I guess I had a pretty eventful morning." Edward smiled and I could tell he was proud that he had taken so much out of me.

As I slowly became conscious, I realized that I wasn't sore anywhere. I knew that Edward was getting better, but I still felt like something was off. I did a quick once over my body to make sure I still had all of my fingers and toes. They were all there of course, but something was still wrong with this picture and I couldn't figure out what it was.

Edward knew me so well. So, naturally it didn't take him long to figure out what I was doing. He smiled sheepishly and said, "Your body is fine, but I can't say the same for the sheets."

That was it! I knew something was missing. The sheets were gone! I looked around the room for the first time and I gasped at what I saw. There were small pieces of shredded sheet _everywhere_! The chandelier 

was covered with them. Hanging off and blowing in the breeze from the open window. The headboard looked like it had gotten a make over. The blue pieces of what used to be Esme's sheets were draped all over it. The floor was invisible because of all the blue shreds that covered it. It seriously looked like our bed was an island in the middle of an ocean.

Edward busted out laughing at my reaction. He thought it was hilarious! I knew he was secretly proud of himself. All I could think about was how Esme was going to _kill _us. First, all her nice pillows, then her beautiful headboard, and now her silky blue sheets. Edward started laugh harder as I looked at him with a condemning face.

"Bella," he could barely get out the words between his laughter. "I didn't do this _alone_."

I gasped again feeling the blood rush up to my face. I blushed as I looked down in embarrassment.

"I helped you?"

"Well, it's more like you started it, and I followed suit."

I couldn't believe it! I mean I knew I didn't focus on much while I was 'preoccupied' but I thought I would have noticed _this_.

Edward was practically on the floor howling with laughter. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. I had never seen him laugh this hard before. He was even more beautiful when he laughed. I loved this new side of Edward.

Then the embarrassment hit again and I looked away trying to hide. I put my flushed face into my hands and peeked through my fingers trying to look around without actually seeing all the damaged that _I_ had caused.

"Love, don't be embarrassed. You were wonderful! I tore most of the sheet up after you anyways. I just wanted to make sure that I gave you credit where credit was due."

That's when I lost it! I laughed at the way he said 'credit'.

"Who knew that my beautiful wife had such a dark side."

I really started to laugh. Me, have a dark side. That was just hilarious! We both laughed in harmony at the thought of me ripping up the sheet.

"But don't worry love. This is nothing compared to the headboard. I still out did you." He winked at me and then started to howl with laughter again.

He was right. I knew that Esme would probably like to buy new sheets anyway. She loved to refurnish things.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm so sorry this took AGES to post. I got very distracted with school and god knows what else. I hope that I still have some readers that want to read this. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

I was still trying to grasp the events of the morning when my stomach started to growl. I really hated this whole human thing. Eating was such a waste of time! Although, I had to admit that it would be nice to get out of the new demolition zone we had created and venture into the kitchen.

I started to get up, but Edward was suddenly in front of me pushing me back onto the bed. "Don't even think about it love. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't treat my wife like a queen?"

Who could object to that? "Well, Edward, if you _insist_."

"Any wish is my command."

He clearly did not realize what he had just said. "Edward? Do you realize that you just gave me permission to do anything I want with you?"

"Yes love, that was my point."

"But anything?"

"Yes my beautiful, _anything_."

Suddenly, I felt like my 'dark side' as Edward called it was in full power. I wanted Edward and _all_ of Edward right now! I started to think of everything I needed to do with him. So many possibilities…but where to start?

"It's at times like these where I would give anything in the world to hear what is going on in that gorgeous head of yours."

"Oh Edward, you would spoil the surprise."

"I don't like surprises. I like surprising other people."

"What kind of wife would I be if I didn't treat you like a king?"

I knew he would like that one. He smiled his charming crooked smile. I could tell this little argument was going to get us nowhere. Besides, I didn't want to waste our time together talking.

I settled on what I was going to do first when my stomach growled again. That was Edward's cue.

"Sit tight my queen. Let me fix you some breakfast. It'll be a surprise."

Ha! Now he was throwing my lines back at me. I liked how we were teasing each other. He was really turning me on. Wow! I really needed to get a hold of my human hormones.

He stood up straight and I realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. If I wasn't turned on before, now I was way beyond that point. Edward was so gorgeous. He was so perfect in every way.

I couldn't take my eyes away from his member. Did that really fit inside of me? I wanted to test that theory again. Right now. I could feel my desire for him rising once again. I was ready for him. My face must have given my thoughts away.

"Love, I know I'm impressive, but if you could please control yourself until after we get some food in you?"

"Oops. Crazy hormonal wife at your service."

He laughed his bell laugh and walked around the bed to put his khaki pants back on. Did he really have to cover himself up? I mean who was here to see? I flushed with embarrassment at that thought. I'm so glad he can't read my mind.

Edward sauntered out of the room down the hall into the kitchen. I could hear the clashing of pots and pans as he rummaged through the shelves in the kitchen looking for the right pan. I heard the refrigerator open and then the splash of liquid into a bowl. The smell was amazing! What was he cooking? I couldn't quite put a finger on all the different spices that were filling the air, new combinations of flavors that I had never smelled before. It smelled delicious.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get up and see what was going on. I threw on some silky shorts and a camisole and tip toed into the kitchen. I knew he could hear me coming but I just had to see what was going on.

As I got closer the smell became intoxicating. And if that weren't enough, Edward was humming my lullaby as he worked. I had to stop in my tracks while I closed my eyes trying to take it all in. The new aromas, the beautiful sound. It was really too much.

After I had savored the moment, I started to walk closer again. I thought that I might actually be surprising him because he hadn't said anything up to this point. I was practically two feet away from him and he still hadn't noticed. Maybe it was because he was so engulfed in his work.

"And you think _I'm_ the one who doesn't like surprises." Drats! He caught me again. "You just couldn't stand waiting and enjoying the anticipation could you? Maybe you're the one who doesn't like surprises, not me." He winked at me.

"Fine. You caught me. But the smell is amazing! What is it?"

"It's a new recipe I thought I would try out. I made it just for you. Granted, I have no idea if it actually tastes as good as you say it smells. You'll have to be the judge of that."

He handed me a plate full of the most beautiful looking pastry I had ever seen. It was baked to perfection. Just the right amount of brown on top with sugar and cinnamon drizzled to make it even more alluring.

I sat down at the kitchen counter and prepared to eat what looked like the most delicious tart I would ever eat in my life.

"Edward when did you have time to cook this? You were in here for maybe five minutes. There's no way you could have baked this that quickly. Even for a vampire. You can't break the laws of physics."

"Love, it has been proven that I can indeed break the 'laws of physics'. My existence alone breaks all rules. But to answer your previous question, I have had some time while you were sleeping these past few days, and I pre-made the crust a few nights ago. Rachel Ray really knows her stuff."

I burst into laughter. "Rachel Ray!? Edward do you honestly watch that?"

"The food network knows how to make a wonderful meal."

I had the sudden vision of Edward prancing around at night in an apron covered with flour trying to get the recipes just right. My vampire husband the food network's next breakout star. That was never going to get old.

I had to admit though. His pastry _was_ wonderful. It melted in my mouth when I took a bite, the flavors flowing over my tongue with such ease. Each bite was a new experience. The apples were just right inside the crust. They weren't too soggy or too hard either. The different spices that coated each slice were such an intricate blend. I could only figure out a few of the millions of he must have used. There was definitely cinnamon, sugar, nutmeg, and just the tiniest bit of vanilla. I didn't have a prayer of naming the rest of them. The caramel was the perfect addition to make the little tart miraculous.

"Edward this is _really_ good."

He came to sit next to me at the counter. He stroked my cheek with his delicate fingers as he whispered so lightly in my, "I made it just for you. No one else in the world has ever tasted this before. It's special just like my beautiful wife."

I took my last bite as he made a trail of kisses from my ear to my lips. I thought that the tart was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted, but Edward was _far_ better than anything else in this world. He could put any food to shame. Even if it was made especially for me.

**So that's it so far. I have some ideas of where I want the story to go. Hopefully a full lemon is in the near future. After all Edward gave Bella the go ahead. ;**

**Let me know if you have any requests/ comments. I'd love to hear what everyone has to say!**


End file.
